


Sans's Paradox

by Silver_Internal



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Dadster, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, F/F, F/M, Frisk is done, Goner! Sans, Good W. D. Gaster, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mute Frisk, PTSD, Papyrus is done, Puns so bad your head will explode, Sans is Dead?, Sans is done, Science, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Slice of Life, The Core (Undertale), The power of Bad puns, Toriel is done, W.D Gaster is done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Internal/pseuds/Silver_Internal





	Sans's Paradox

This content is an AU in which Sans was erased from existence


End file.
